List of Rob the Robot (2019 TV series) episodes
Season 1 (2019-2020) It will have 13 episodes. * Rob's Ranger Adventure - Aired September 9, 2019 - Rob and his friends go to the Ranger Planet to go hiking and find the myserious Yellow Bunny to earn their Yellow Bunny badges. But, it's not always easy... (SERIES PREMIERE) * Out of Time - Aired September 16, 2019 - Rob the Robot and his friends go to the Clock Planet to find out why it's stopped time and how everything in the Robot Galaxy got crazy! * Power Pirates - Aired September 23, 2019 - Rob and friends go to the Pirate Planet and play Pirates! They battle on an ship to see who will win, Rob, Ema, TK, Orbit, Rob Jr, or TJ? * The New Mouse House - Aired September 30, 2019 - Rob Jr. accidentally destroys Rob's mouse house for Squeak with his airplane. So Rob and the gang head to the Pet Planet to find an new Mouse House for Squeak! But soon, they cause mayhem... * Trick or Treat - Aired October 7, 2019 - Rob and his gang & sons go to the Trick or Treat Planet to go hunting for candy. Along the way, they meet Other Robots dressed in Halloween Costumes. There's also an party going on where the Halloween Fairy makes an special appearance! * Garden Control - Airs October 14, 2019 - Rob and his friends go to the Garden Planet, only to find out it's infected by a lot of weeds! So Rob and his friends trim the weeds to save the day and plant new flowers. * The Robot Polka - Airs October 21, 2019 - Rob and his friends go to the Music Planet and dance to The Robot Polka! However, someone got the CD who was playing The Robot Polka, so Rob and his friends try to get the CD back. * Farmer Ema - Airs October 28, 2019 - Ema volunteers to run an farm on her own while the farmer is away. * The Monster O' Robot Loch - Airs January 6, 2020 - Rob and his friends go to the Robot Loch Planet where her cousin Mea is planning an picnic for the gang. Suddenly Orbit finds the Loch Ness Monster who wants to keep his existence a secret, but not for long... * Too Cool 4 School - Airs January 13, 2020 - Rob Jr. and TJ are packing for school, so Rob and friends went to the School Planet and drops Rob Jr. and TJ here. While they are waiting for the School Bell to ring. They decide to explore their new school and meet Ema's cousin, Mea, who is also an student. * Welcome to the Club - Airs January 20, 2020 - Ema invites Rob Jr. and TJ to join her club on the Treehouse Planet, but things go wrong. * Pirate Games - Airs January 27, 2020 - Rob and the gang are invited to play a pirate game, but Rob Jr. does not play fair. * TK's Cousin - Airs February 3, 2020 - TK's cousin Rika comes over for an visit to play with Rob Jr. and TJ. However, her cousin speaks Robozanian so Rob Jr. and TJ can't understand what Rika is saying. Luckily, the gang will solve the problem. Season 2 (2020-2021) It will have 13 episodes as well, too. * The Cheesy Puff Stealer - Airs September 5, 2020 - Rob and his friends must chase after the dog who stole his Cheesy Puffs (A Parody of Cheetos Puffs) on the Muesum Planet. * What's Stinky Is What's Seen To Be - Airs September 12, 2020 - Rob and his friends go to the Stinky Foot Planet for the first time and have misadventures on the Stinky Foot Planet. * Too Hot for Rob - Airs September 19, 2020 - It's the hottest day of the year in the Robot Galaxy, so Rob and his friends go to the other half of the Weather Planet, where it was filled with snow, but the snow is gone and will have to wait until there's snow tomorrow! Can Rob and his friends survive the hottest day of the year ever? * Pizza! Pizza! - Airs September 26, 2020 - Rob and his friends love pizza, but they run out of pizza on the Rocket, so they go to Pizza Planet and meet the Pizza Troll. Soon, the Pizza Troll gets yellow teeth and falls into an hole! Rob and his friends help him brush his teeth and successfully pull him out. * Opposite - Airs November 7, 2020 - Rob and his friends play Opposite. After that, they go to the Opposite Planet where every time someone asks from something doesn't get nothing. As an result, they cause mishaps, but soon, with the help of an game of Opposite, they can get whatever they want! * A Little Sketchy - Airs November 14, 2020 - Rob and his friends go to Sketch Planet and they draw random pictures. Suddenly, they come to life and they decide to have fun, until, it turns into an Mix-Up, and Rob and his friends must fix this quickly! * Rob TV - Airs November 21, 2020 - Rob and his friends decide to make their own TV show, so they went to TV Planet, however, it's not easy what it seems... * Fish Out of Water - Airs November 28, 2020 - Rob and his friends get a new fish named Wally. However, they fed him too much and Wally is now a big fish! They take him into the Ocean Planet, where Wally will be safe here! * Every Miner Has It's Day - Airs February 6, 2021 - Rob and his friends go to the Mine Planet and meet an Miner named Morti. However, Rob and his friends and Morti go on an wild cart ride through the mines to find The Gold Mine! * Happy Valentine's Day! - Airs February 13, 2021 - Rob and his friends celebrate Valentine's Day by going to Valentine's Planet and make Valentine cards for Mea, Rika, Rob Jr, and TJ. * Duck Problems - Airs February 20, 2021 - Rob and his friends go to Duck Planet to feed the Ducks with bread. However, they learn that feeding ducks bread can cause them to die and pollute the pond, so, they try to find duck seeds to feed the ducks, which are good for them. * Two Cakes in One - Airs February 27, 2021 - Mea and Rika end up fighting thinking which cake flavor, Vanilla or Chocolate, will be the best. Soon, Rob and the gang go to Cooking Planet. Then Mea and Rika realise the cause of the fight was they only have one cake pan! So, Rob and his friends go to find another Cake Pan. When they find it, Rob and his friends try to pull it out, while Mea and Rika put the bowls filled with cake mix here. However, when they pulled out, Ema hit Mea's chocolate cake mix bowl so hard that it falls on Rika's vanilla cake mix bowl making it an Marble Cake! When Mea and Rika taste it, it's delicious and soon they became friends again. * Picture Perfect - Airs March 6, 2021 - Rob and his gang go to Picture Planet to get ready for an group photo. However, they cause mayhem, until, the photographer takes the picture and gets the most greatest group photo ever seen! (SERIES FINALE) Category:List of episodes